NotYetTitled] Arc 1: Return; Revenge
by eyk003
Summary: First Arc of a story taking place in a Ranma/Original fusion world with elements of other series, takes place in the not too distant future. A journey of revenge, Detainee number '4-1671' is seeking revenge in the wastelands of Australia, the home contin


Another fanfiction started. . . ^_^;  
  
Takes place in Ranma/Original Alternate Universe, and on the following Arcs will have elements of several other series such as 'Nadesico' and 'Evangelion'  
  
Not yet titled so bear with me ^_^  
  
03-04-02: Part 00a finished. Proof read v.1.0  
  
= = = = =  
  
"Today on United News Network, three class 'A' criminal delinquents were arrested and detained to be sent to the Pre-Correctional Detainment Center. These delinquents were suspected for their involvement in. . ." The news program blared in a monotonous manner over the public speakers, smaller than a human thumb and placed strategically to provide maximum coverage, even to the highest skyscrapers and the automated connectors above, woven in a complex pattern, making sure that no one skyscraper stood alone and unconnected. A small girl in the ground level, stopped mid-way in crossing the traffic with her mother and looked up at her guardian with a curious look in her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, whatsa Pre-Correctional Detainment Center?" The mother looked with pride at her little daughter, who had pronounced the difficult word perfectly.  
  
"Well, Lisa, it's a place where boys and girls who are not all grown up yet are sent when they've been very very bad. . ."  
  
= = = = =  
  
(Not Yet Titled)  
  
Arc 1: Return; Revenge  
  
Part 00a: The Beginning[1]  
  
= = = = =  
  
2180 A.D.;Japan  
  
A boy, looking about 17 or 18, struggled to get up from the medium sized crater. Blood ran down the side of his face, his nose was crushed into a horrible shape, and numerous bruises patched the boy's face. His body was a mangled mass of flesh and bones, mauled to such an extent that one might not see the boy's body as that of a human's.  
  
Yet the boy was still alive, and attempting to crawl out of the crater. His right hand reached out slowly, the broken fingers trembling violently. A foot blurred from the air the crash into the hand, and then proceeded to grind methodically. A mangled scream, not quite human sounding as the neck of the boy was also distorted (miraculously still letting the boy live and stay conscious). A cold voice rang out in the heavily damaged desert, eerily echoing off of what was seemingly nothing.  
  
"Are you prepared?" It said little yet the bruised and broken body beneath the speaker's feet knew what the sentence implied. There was no other outcomes, after all.  
  
"B. . .Bastar-" A small dagger embedded itself completely through the mangled throat from the back of the neck and the boy's body suddenly went limp. The figure above the disfigured corpse grinned.  
  
At last, he could begin.  
  
= = = = =  
  
2181 A.D.;Outskirts of Australia  
  
Rennard McLoff slowly raised a warm coffee mug to his lips, savoring the bitter-sweet flavor as the warm liquid spilled over his tongue then proceeded down his throat, warming his whole body against the chill.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
Rennard glanced at his wrist-watch. Five minutes to his shift. He idly ran a finger across the top of his upper lip, wiping off the coffee from his thin finely grown mustache. Seeing Ben's expectant look, the off-duty security guard shrugged.  
  
"Well, it seems that a few weeks ago a delinquent that was brought here a little while before that broke out." Rennard shrugged once again. Break outs were not unusual, especially as the security for this place was suffering due to the war against the Jovian Lizards. His friend continued enthusiastically, "I know, you're probably thinking that this happens all the time. But you'll never guess how he did it."  
  
Rennard mentally listed several answers. Dug himself out with a spoon from the recreational area near the center of the compound? Smuggled in a repeating-blaster and blasted everything to bits? Went insane and they let him out for fun?  
  
"He took down a section of the wall in the dorms. A clean hole, straight through from the inner-hull to the outer-hull of the Center Dome." At this the guard's eyebrow went up. From the inner-hull to the outer-hull? That would have been fifty feet of reinforced steel and an additional 40 feet of titanium alloy. The Pre-Correctional Detainment Center *did* have much funding when it was being built.  
  
"And get this. They couldn't find any trace of weapon usage. They're considering the possibility of a distortion field generator." Distortion field generators, smuggled in here? Not bloody likely. They were illegal to purchase, even for the most influenced individuals, without a license and a license was something you just did not get outside of the military. It could be sold in black markets, but for an extremely high price compared to the relatively cheap original price and it was unlikely any of these delinquents.  
  
Rennard sighed as he glanced at his watch again. 7:00am. Time to go to work. He gave a short salute to Ben, who was actually waiting for him to say something, and walked away. Ben shrugged. Could he help it if Rennard was a quiet guy?  
  
= = = = =  
  
The hot dusty winds blew relentlessly against the lower half of his face, practically the only part uncovered by the heavy set of cloak he wore wrapped around his body. The hood completely covered his scalp and shadowed over his eyes.  
  
To either sides of him were kids, varying in age from 13 to 17, huddled near wildly flickering flames from ancient, discarded trashcans of the past. Behind the kids were brick buildings, few of them barely three stories, and none of them close to the size of the towering skyscrapers of the modern city. Quite a few buildings were in shambles and any large windows left untouched were rare. All the kids were wearing raggy clothes, either worn out uniforms from the Pre-Correctional Detention Center or salvaged clothes from the stores of the old times.  
  
Huddling was not the only thing going on, as the sun made its presence known in the bleak part of the world that was the wastelands of Australia. Some kids in their early teens were fighting amongst themselves, using fists, teeth, rocks, or whatever they had at their disposal. As he walked slowly, he spotted two older boys looking at a screaming young girl with blind lust in their eyes. The cloak-clad boy briefly considered helping out, but settled for just being disgusted. There was more important things to do. The boy walked slowly for hours, and the sun soon found itself almost directly over the top of the boys and girls in the streets. As the boy closed in on a bridge not too far from his position, he noticed a girl and four boys facing off on the bridge. He looked with interest as the boys said something to the girl that he couldn't hear clearly. When he was only a few meters off from the bridge, the boys sprang into action as they tried to jump the girl. The girl had black hair, short but still long enough to be distinctively feminine. She wore a worn-out yellow shirt and a black vest over that, and a pair of denim shorts, equally worn out by time. Her stance was aggressive and unforgiving, yet the boy sensed something about the girl's posture, almost as if he could sense the fear that the girl was trying to hide behind the stance.  
  
The battle was fast and brutal as the girl took care of the first attacker, then moved on to the offensive, taking out the three other boys without much trouble. Through out all this, the boy kept his steady pace and was now crossing the middle of the bridge when the girl finished off the last of her attacker, and in her frenzy jumped for him.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous as the boy, still wrapped about in his cloak, took one step back and shot his hand out to grab the girl's hook. Using the momentum of the punch, the boy pulled the girl forward and around, her back now turned to the boy. The boy simply shot his foot out to quick for the girl to dodge and swept her foot from underneath her, causing the girl to fall.  
  
Too late, the boy realized that the girl was going toward the protruding concrete wall, and winced as he heard a sharp thud and the girl went limp in his hands. Checking her pulse, the boy sighed in relief to find the girl alive. He laid her gently on the ground and was about to walk away when the image of what happened to the girl earlier on in his trek flashed through his mind. He really couldn't spare the time, but. . .  
  
Sighing one last time, the boy gathered the limp girl up on his arms and moved under the bridge. He'd stay until she woke up.  
  
= = = = =  
  
One eye cracked open, and the other eye followed slowly. It was easier to adjust, because there wasn't much light, but harder to see for the same reason.  
  
"About time you got up."  
  
The voice was unfamiliar to her. Which was bad. She picked up her upper body and raised her arms into a defensive position. The girl ignored the dizziness that passed through her and kept her guard up. "Who are you?" she asked, as loud and threatening as she could at the moment.  
  
"Don't be so hostile. I coulda left you alone up on the bridge you know." The girl narrowed her eyes as she remembered that a fifth boy had tripped her up on the bridge. She had guessed that the boy was hiding to ambush her while she was confronted by the four boy group. Her eyes then widened as she realized that she had been knocked out by the boy on top of the bridge and had woken up somewhere else. She frantically checked her body but found no trace of her clothes being anymore messed up than it had been before the fight. The boy sighed. He was tall, at least from what she could see, wrapped up in the raggy old cloak like that. Only the lower half of his face was visible, but that was enough to see that he was of oriental descent, like her. "Don't worry about it, I didn't take advantage of you or nothin' when you were asleep."  
  
"I asked you who you are." The girl said, trying to keep the relief from her voice. For all she knew the boy could be lying, but for some reason she felt that he was sincere in his reassurances. The boy's mouth turned into a thin line and his head turned away.  
  
"4-1671." It was the number given to him at the Pre-Correctional Detention Center. His voice was low and serious as he turned his whole body around and began to walk out from underneath the bridge. The sun was setting slowly and again washed the earth with its red light. "Well, you're awake now, and I've got things to do. It was nice to meet you."  
  
The girl blinked. It wasn't often that any boy around here was actually polite. Her attention shifted from the figure of the boy walking slowly away to the blood red light of the setting sun. With alarm she quickly gathered herself up. It had been fairly early in the afternoon when she was knocked out. She had to check up on her sisters!  
  
The girl ran out from underneath the bridge and quickly ran into an alley, deciding to take a shortcut that would get her to she and her sister's home in only a few minutes. Her heart was heavy as she ran as fast as she could in the cluttered alleyways between crumbling ruins of buildings.  
  
That pompous fool Blue Thunder was just the type to be vengeful toward her violent rebuttal of his offer through his four cronies. And she and her sisters lived near his territory. She prayed to god that her sisters were safe.  
  
And whether by fate or luck, the cloaked boy who referred to himself as '4- 1671' slowly paced his way towards the same destination by the cracked and twisted road.  
  
= = = = =  
  
To be Continued--Part 00b: The Beginning[2]  
  
= = = = =  
  
^_^; 


End file.
